1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to field of gift wrap systems and storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Gift wrapping is a notoriously burdensome, messy, and disfavored chore, primarily because very little advancement has been made in the field of gift wrap storage and dispensing devices. During the holiday season, for example, it is common to use multiple rolls of wrapping paper, bows, ribbons of varying prints and designs. Further, there are typically numerous packages to be wrapped at a given time. A large working area is, therefore, required in order to work efficiently and effectively. In most instances, an open floor space is the only area large enough to accommodate the gift wrapping projects of ordinary scale. The traditional approach to wrapping gifts, therefore, entails sitting on the floor amongst what, before long, becomes a cluttered and disorganized mess of partially unraveled paper, accessories and trash. The inconvenience and awkwardness of having to bend, stretch, reach, and crawl across the floor to access wrapping paper and accessories inevitably leads to frustration and tiredness. Moreover, as almost anyone familiar with this situation knows, it is almost certain that scissors and tapes will be misplaced or buried among the scattered mess, thereby posing a serious risk of injury.